


Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gerontophilia, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Whining, male homosexuality aka gay culture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Глобальные перемены в жизни редко оповещают о себе заранее. Куда чаще они сваливаются на голову так, что потом долго не знаешь, что с ними делать.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть 4 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам». Время действия — 8 ПБЯ, за несколько недель до и 7 месяцев после начала кампании Трауна.  
> 2\. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Когда Стент получил сообщение о том, что гранд-адмирал желает его видеть, он удивился. Мысленно пробежался по недавно выполненным заданиям. Пришел к выводу, что ничем не мог вызвать гнев синдика, и расслабился. Что же побудило того искать общества Стента в самый разгар подготовки к его возвращению в Империю?

Чтобы выяснить это, не потребовалось много времени. В кабинете синдик жестом предложил соплеменнику сесть, сам же остался сидеть за рабочим столом. После короткого обмена дежурными фразами, этой привычки, перенятой у людей, чиссы перешли к делу.

— Вопрос, который я хотел бы с вами обсудить, очень деликатный, — сдержанно начал Траун, будто он колебался, стоит ли вообще об этом говорить, и не принял окончательного решения на сей счет. — Полагаю, вы знакомы с традицией tsuzepuso cabр?

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Стент и почувствовал, что краснеет. Он прожил в Доминации достаточно долго, чтобы знать об обычае «временных супругов», но никогда не думал, что ему придется обсуждать эту скользкую тему, отчасти потому, что среди чиссов данный обычай стал крайне редким явлением, принадлежащим скорее к области истории, нежели современности.

Трауна его ответ, похоже, удовлетворил, ведь он избавил его от необходимости объяснять тонкости старинного обычая, при котором уезжавший надолго супруг подбирал себе временного заместителя в жизни и постели своего партнера. Его поза сделалась более расслабленной, казалось, он даже позволил себе вздох облегчения. Перейдя на чеун, он сказал с едва различимой улыбкой:

— В таком случае на время моего отсутствия я прошу вас занять мое место в жизни Восса Парка. Помогайте ему во всем, поддерживайте, развлекайте, не давайте впасть в меланхолию, — после короткой паузы Траун продолжил: — Он еще не потерял интерес к плотским удовольствиям. Если это будет не слишком обременительно, возьмите на себя исполнение и этих обязанностей. Вы согласны?

— Да, это огромная честь, — не веря своим ушам, ответил Стент; он надеялся, что его тон не был слишком радостным. — Могу я спросить, почему из всех вы выбрали именно меня?

— Вы — один из тех, кому я без колебаний доверил бы свою жизнь и кому со спокойным сердцем могу поручить заботу о моем партнере. Люди… — Траун прервался, подбирая слова так, чтобы они не показались слишком обидными. — Они замечательные, но никогда не поймут суть обычая временного супружества, в них слишком быстро просыпаются собственнические инстинкты, они начинают шуметь и устраивать ненужные сцены. Хотелось бы без этого обойтись. И я верю, что вы более сдержанны в этом плане, как всякий чисс. Кроме того, я еще не встречал воина, равного вам по силе, навыкам и выносливости, в случае необходимости вы сможете защитить Парка.

Под градом комплиментов в свой адрес Стент слегка покраснел. Синдик нечасто расточал похвалы и обычно ограничивался короткими фразами вроде «Молодец» или «Хорошая работа». Стоило бы насторожиться, поскольку одним из излюбленных приемов Трауна было подыгрывать противнику в разговоре или битве, усыпляя его бдительность, а затем выбивать у того почву из-под ног одним мощным ударом. Он и теперь остался верен себе. Дождавшись, когда сердце юноши растает, он добавил:

— И еще один фактор, возможно, самый главный. Ваши чувства к Воссу, — сказал Траун и, видя замешательство юноши, хитро прищурился и спросил почти с издевкой: — Или вы думали, что я не замечаю, как вы на него смотрите?

Ощущения Стента от его слов сильно напоминали те, которые он испытывал бы, получив сильный удар по голове и в живот, притом одновременно. С опозданием он понял, что долгое время был неосторожен. Да и стоило ли надеяться, что синдик не заметит очевидное? В обществе чиссов даже неосторожный взгляд или прикосновение к чужому партнеру могли вызвать серьезный скандал, а поползновения Стента переходили все мыслимые границы. Да, у него было вполне невинное оправдание для каждого прикосновения к Парку, вроде демонстрации нового тренажера для пилотов, но долгие взгляды, которыми он провожал каждое движение человека, не поддавались иному объяснению, кроме… Если бы в полу кабинета вдруг появилась трещина, Стент без раздумий прыгнул бы в нее. Хотя даже это не избавило бы его от позора, который уже выплыл наружу.

— Пожалуйста, простите мою несдержанность. Уверяю, я не хотел оскорбить вас, и мои чувства никогда не получали отклика со стороны вице-адмирала, — тараторил юноша, сжавшись на стуле, как только мог, всем видом выражая покорность.

— Знаю, вам не за что извиняться, — Траун слегка взмахнул ладонью, призывая собеседника расслабиться. — Уверен, вы сможете держать свои чувства под контролем, и они помогут вам лучше заботиться о моем партнере. Разумеется, ваш титул временного супруга будет носить неофициальный статус, поскольку мы с Воссом не оформляли свои отношения. В сложившейся ситуации это и к лучшему, иначе вам пришлось бы заменять меня на политической арене Неизведанных регионов, а это, боюсь, стало бы для вас слишком тяжелым бременем, — он протянул Стенту датакарту, которую тот принял с тревогой и осторожностью. — Здесь собрана информация, которая поможет вам наилучшим образом исполнять свои новые обязанности.

Молодой чисс поблагодарил его и уставился на карту. В принципе, его устроил бы любой предмет для созерцания, кроме лица синдика. Другой чисс, да и человек тоже, на месте Митт’рау’нуруодо немедленно вызвал бы Стента на бой, а он не только оставил его безнаказанным, но и позволил подойти так близко к желаемому, как это вообще возможно. Стента посетила мысль, что синдика, возможно, устраивает такое положение дел или он даже не против того, чтобы его партнер завел интрижку с кем-то, но он прогнал ее. Очевидно, слова синдика преследовали цель не пристыдить или наказать юношу, но сообщить о том, что он знает. И нарушение обычая повлечет за собой неприятные последствия.

— Разумеется, вам следует проинформировать Восса о вашем новом статусе, выбор подходящего момента оставляю на ваше усмотрение, — добавил Траун.

Давая понять, что разговор окончен, синдик поднялся и проводил Стента до двери. Он казался довольным тем, что наконец покончил с обсуждением неловкой, но важной темы, и не скрывал облегчения от того, что в итоге все разрешилось к обоюдному удовольствию. У двери Траун задержался и, прежде чем открыть ее, внимательно посмотрел на юношу. На секунду Стенту показалось, что он сейчас его обнимет на прощание, но синдик, очевидно, пришел к каким-то своим выводам, открыл дверь и попрощался. Стенту не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сдержанно отдать честь и уйти. 

Покинув Трауна, он быстро проследовал в свой кабинет, запер дверь и вставил датакарту в компьютер. На ней хранилась вся информация о Воссе Парке, которую только можно собрать: его привычки, слабости, то, что он любит и ненавидит, физиологические особенности, вплоть до размера одежды, обуви… и разных частей тела. 

Чувствуя, что покраснел до ушей, Стент радовался, что открыл некоторые файлы в одиночестве. Синдик скрупулезно описывал эрогенные зоны своего партнера, его фетиши, любимые позы и способы стимуляции. Не раз Стенту приходилось прерывать чтение, чтобы привести в порядок чувства и разогнать туман эротических фантазий, в которых он проделывал с Парком все то, что так дотошно описал Траун. О некоторых терминах он никогда не слышал и заинтересовался ими, но не рискнул изучать их с рабочего компьютера. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще много времени, он решил не искушать судьбу, изучая самую интимную часть досье, и переключился на нейтральную информацию. «Любимые книги В.». Вот то, что нужно. Бабушка не раз повторяла, что стоящие в шкафу книги говорят об их владельце больше, чем тот когда-нибудь сможет рассказать о себе сам. Открыв список и поисковик голонета, Стент начал изучать «карту души» любимого, как это называли в Доминации.

— — —

Траун не любил долгих сборов и прощаний. Будь на то его воля, он бы отправился в Империю прямиком с поля боя, где покончил, наконец, с Нусо Эсвой. Но у него осталось еще несколько неоконченных дел на Нирауане, а по пути в Империю предстояло кое-кого навестить. Восс пользовался вынужденной отсрочкой разлуки, чтобы хлопотать вокруг него больше прежнего.

— Ты взял свитер? Зачем я спрашиваю, конечно же, нет, — раздался его голос из гостиной. — А теплые брюки? Дай посмотрю.

Приглушенные щелчки замков и едва различимый шорох одежды означали, что он начал обыск содержимого чемодана Трауна.

— Ну да, я так и думал, — ворчал Парк. — Зачем тебе вообще чемодан с таким подходом? Одолжил бы дамскую сумочку у кого-нибудь.

Сидя в кабинете, скидывая важную информацию на датакарты, Траун улыбнулся и ответил:

— Мой план не включает пребывания на холодных планетах. В крайнем случае на борту наверняка найдется теплая одежда.

С кислым видом Парк показался в дверях.

— Дело не в плане, а в корабле. Стоит накрыться системе обогрева, и ты познаешь все прелести Хота, не навещая его.

— Уверен, капитан Пеллеон поддерживает состояние корабельных систем на должном уровне.

Парк издал губами неприличный звук, ясно демонстрируя свое отношение к предположению чисса.

— Если только он волшебник или отрастил себе джедайское чутье на то, что сломается в следующий раз. Нет, не успокаивай меня. Я полжизни провел на звездных разрушителях и знаю, что эти гигантские ведра с болтами не разваливаются только чудом, — он покосился на дверь в кабинет, словно там был кто-то, кто мог его услышать. — Не говори Дагону, что я так сказал, а то он воспримет это на свой счет.

— Не волнуйся, не скажу.

Сложив руки на груди, Парк вернулся в гостиную и бросил на ходу:

— Я все же положу тебе теплые вещи. Если не хочешь брать кирасу, возьми хоть облегченный бронежилет.

Тяжело вздохнув, Траун пошел следом за ним.

— Восс, прошу тебя, успокойся, — сказал он.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — воскликнул Парк и со злостью бросил в чемодан свитер, который до этого держал в руках. — Ты улетаешь ситх знает на сколько, будешь рисковать собой и делать глупости — не спорь, я тебя знаю, ты неисправим — а мне остается только сидеть здесь, ждать твоего возвращения и «успокоиться».

— Не скрою, определенный риск есть, это особенность нашей профессии, но я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы свести его к минимуму и вернуться к тебе в целости и сохранности как можно скорее, — мягко ответил Траун.

Он положил руки на плечи Парка и слегка их погладил. Тот в ответ прижался к нему и заключил в крепкие объятия.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вовсе не улетал.

— Я бы тоже, но у меня нет выбора.

Именно поэтому Траун хотел улететь один и как можно скорее: вид расстроенного возлюбленного был для него невыносим. Когда ему начало казаться, что еще одна секунда, проведенная в объятиях Парка, и он не сможет заставить себя улететь, он отстранился.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — сказал он и достал из кармана брюк плашку имперского адмирала. — Поздравляю, адмирал Парк.

Восс с безразличным выражением лица взял ее, покрутил в руках, словно безделушку на блошином рынке, и поднял взгляд на Трауна.

— Когда-то это было все, о чем я мечтал, а сейчас отдал бы все, лишь бы ты остался.

Он снова посмотрел на плашку у себя на ладони, пробормотал «Спасибо», небрежно сунул ее себе в карман и вернулся к сбору теплых вещей. Парк буквально распотрошил шкаф, вывалил на кровать всю одежду Трауна и перебирал ее, складывая по кучкам то так, то эдак, скорее для того, чтобы занять чем-то руки, а не в поисках конкретного предмета. Траун же возвратился в кабинет, открыл сейф, достал хранившиеся там датакарты и начал их просматривать, выбирая те, которые нужно взять с собой. Некоторое время спустя Парк присоединился к нему.

— Что за файлы ты весь день перекачиваешь? — спросил он, указав на стопку датакарт на столе Трауна.

— Кое-какие записи, которые мне нужно передать старому другу. Придется сделать небольшой круг, но я и так слишком долго откладывал свой визит к нему.

— Положить их в чемодан?

Восс взял датакарты, но Траун удержал его, накрыл его руку своей.

— Не нужно. И ни к чему так хлопотать вокруг меня, — сказал он и посмотрел Парку в глаза. — Чего ты боишься? Помимо очевидного.

— Кто будет помогать тебе? Кто будет присматривать за тобой? — с тревогой ответил человек. — Ты опять уйдешь с головой в свои гениальные планы и схемы и будешь работать до тех пор, пока не свалишься от усталости. А тот капитан ведь и не подумает проверить, когда ты последний раз ел и сколько спал.

— Удивительно, как я только жил без твоей заботы, — улыбнулся Траун.

— Издевайся, сколько хочешь. Может, ты и жив только потому, что я, Дагон, Фел и остальные тебе помогаем.

— Возможно. Пожалуйста, не думай, что я не ценю этого.

— Ситха лысого ты ценишь. Империю, Доминацию, Неизведанные регионы, миры и народы — да, но не тех, кто рядом, — бросил Парк и высвободил руку.

Траун лишь покачал головой:

— В этом ты неправ. Но я знаю предел возможностей каждого из своего окружения и никогда его не превышаю. Если мне приходится подвергать тебя испытанию, то только такому, которое тебе по силам. Кроме того, ты будешь не один, Стент позаботится о тебе.

— Как бы о нем не пришлось заботиться, он же почти ребенок.

— Ты говорил так же, когда он отправился в Доминацию несколько лет назад.

— И я до сих пор считаю чудом его возвращение.

Траун не стал с ним спорить, он достаточно хорошо знал своего человека, чтобы понимать: тот в неподходящем настроении для поисков истины, сейчас они только могут поссориться, и чисс не хотел, чтобы последнее перед долгой разлукой воспоминание о нем было таким. 

Остаток сборов прошел в молчании. Положив и кое-как утрамбовав еще несколько вещей, Восс опустил крышку чемодана. Между замками оказался зазор в пару сантиметров. Пыхтя от ярости, Парк сильнее прижал вещи и повторил попытку. Зазор уменьшился, но незначительно. Это начинало действовать ему на нервы. Он с остервенением хлопал крышкой чемодана, вкладывая в каждое усилие снедавшую его тревогу и отчаяние. С жалобным скрипом замки наконец защелкнулись. Глубоко вздохнув, Парк утер выступивший на лбу пот, вернулся в кабинет и сказал:

— Если ты готов, идем, я провожу тебя до шаттла.


	2. Глава 2

День выдался самый обычный. Можно даже сказать, удачный, поскольку никто из пилотов-новобранцев не разбился во время тренировочных полетов, зато все успешно попадали в цель и хорошо выполняли простые пилотажные фигуры. Стент по праву гордился вверенными ему бойцами и с нетерпением ждал минуты, когда сможет отчитаться об их успехах перед адмиралом Парком. Обычно его доклады становились последним пунктом в расписании рабочего дня адмирала, и затем они вместе шли ужинать. Или же адмирал делился с ним планами развития Империи Руки, в которых молодому чиссу всегда отводилась большая роль. В любом случае Стент с нетерпением ждал возможности повидаться с Парком. И на то была особая причина. 

За месяцы, прошедшие с отлета синдика, он так и не сказал Парку о том, какую важную миссию тот поручил ему. То не было времени, то момент был неподходящий… И каждый раз Стент давал себе слово, что уж завтра-то непременно все расскажет. Но приходило завтра, и все повторилось снова. Говоря откровенно, никто не посмел бы обвинить Стента в том, что он не выполняет свои обязанности. Когда Траун их покинул, Парк и Стент стали очень близки, практически неразлучны. Все вокруг восхищались их дружбой, уважением друг к другу и той помощью и поддержкой, которые молодой чисс постоянно оказывал старшему товарищу. Если бы окружающие знали, что происходило в голове у Стента в те моменты, которыми они так умилялись, они поумерили бы свои восторги.

При всей их близости Парк ясно дал понять, что видит в юноше в лучшем случае хорошего друга и соратника, временами — большого ребенка и никогда — любовника. Вероятно, даже узнай он о том, что Стент — его временный супруг и может претендовать на большее, чем рукопожатия и редкие случайные прикосновения, адмирал бы лишь пожал плечами и не изменил свою линию поведения. Его верность синдику вызывала у молодого чисса восхищение с примесью легкой зависти. Парк переносил разлуку с достойным уважения стоицизмом и лишь однажды полушутя признался Стенту, что истосковался по ласкам Трауна. Учитывая, что он знал, какие именно ласки нравятся человеку, Стент покраснел и перевел разговор на другую тему. И все же его не покидала надежда, что однажды он застанет Парка в подходящем расположении духа, расскажет ему о поручении синдика, и тот ответит ему взаимностью. Каждый раз, навещая адмирала, он думал о том, что этот момент настанет именно сегодня, и ждал его с радостным нетерпением.

Хорошее настроение от предстоящей встречи сменилось тревогой, едва Стент переступил порог кабинета адмирала. Хотя уже наступил вечер, и последние лучи солнца еле пробивались в окна, свет был выключен. В сумерках Стент различил очертания фигуры человека в кресле за столом и разглядел, что тот сидел, закрыв лицо руками.

— Адмирал? Сэр, вы в порядке? — позвал чисс.

Ответа не последовало. Терзаемый неясной тревогой, Стент включил освещение на максимум и стремительно подошел к столу. Парк словно и не заметил перемены. Он продолжал сидеть без движения над включенным датападом. Рядом с ним стояла открытая бутылка элитного алкоголя из коллекции для особых случаев. Ни бокалов, ни подходящих закусок на столе не было. Обычно Парк пил в компании старших офицеров по случаю побед или на официальных приемах с представителями местных правительств. Стент не представлял, что подтолкнуло адмирала к решению в одиночку напиться у себя в кабинете столь нецивилизованным образом. Он деликатно прикоснулся к плечу Парка и спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Он бросил меня, — без предисловия ответил Парк и убрал ладони от лица.

У него был вид глубоко потрясенного, убитого горем человека, чьи страдания так велики, что он едва понимает, где находится. Таким Стент его еще никогда не видел. Чисским этикетом предписывалось оставить человека наедине с его бедой, но Стент не мог бросить Парка. Не менее странными показались ему и слова Парка. Ему хотелось спросить, кого тот имел в виду, но вместо этого почему-то сказал:

— Как?

— Письмом, — Парк фыркнул, указал на датапад и скептически поморщился. — Он, видите ли, не может больше бороться с охватившими его чувствами и считает себя не вправе скрывать от меня сей факт. Мы были вместе столько лет, а теперь он уходит от меня к какому-то Пил… Пел… — он посмотрел в падд, будто в самом деле забыл фамилию соперника, хотя Стент не сомневался, что Парк будет помнить ее до самой смерти. — Пеллеон. Что за идиотская фамилия.

«Ну конечно, как я сразу не догадался», — подумал Стент. Только одно живое существо в галактике могло стать для адмирала Парка источником как величайшей радости, так и сильнейшей грусти. Откровенно говоря, Стент и сам не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Всю осознанную жизнь он провел вместе с синдиком Митт’рау’нуруодо и адмиралом Парком, и хотя они и не были неразлучны, он привык воспринимать их как единое целое. Представить их порознь он не мог так же, как не мог представить рассвета без заката. Его сознание отчаянно цеплялось за любую возможность, чтобы вернуть привычное положение вещей, но одновременно он лихорадочно размышлял о том, что внезапные перемены значили в контексте его отношений с Парком.

— Вы уверены? — спросил Стент и, заметив саркастически изогнувшуюся бровь человека, пояснил свою мысль: — В том смысле, что, возможно, вы неверно интерпретировали слова синдика. Иногда он выражается двусмысленно или иносказательно.

Парк сухо усмехнулся в ответ.

— Двусмысленно, говоришь? — он пренебрежительно сунул падд в руки чисса. — Вот, читай. Может, ты сможешь иначе перевести это с трауновского на человеческий.

Стент сел в кресло напротив стола Парка и начал читать, а тот в это время налил себе полный стакан. По ходу чтения юноша чувствовал, что заливается краской, поскольку сообщение явно не предназначалось для посторонних глаз. Он легко мог представить спокойный, размеренный голос синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо, надиктовывающий эти строки. Стент перевел взгляд на Парка. Как бы ему ни хотелось смягчить удар, это было невозможно. Слова синдика не оставляли возможности для иной трактовки. 

В ходе своей кампании гранд-адмирал Траун познакомился с человеком, пробудившим в нем чувства столь сильные и глубокие, что он решился на официальный разрыв с Парком. Синдик не мог не понимать возможных последствий этого шага, но они его, похоже, не пугали. Стент не знал, что и думать. Формально Митт’рау’нуруодо имел полное право найти нового возлюбленного, поскольку они с Парком были мужьями во всем, кроме официального статуса. Но их отношения казались крепкими и нерушимыми, как нирауанская твердыня. Очевидно, Стент ошибся на этот счет, но Парк обманывался еще сильнее.

— Ну? Не нашел лазейку, чтобы пощадить мое старое сердце? — с невеселой улыбкой спросил Парк.

— Нет, боюсь, синдик высказался предельно ясно, — признался Стент.

— Как тебе место о том, что я свободен от всех данных мною клятв и взятых на себя обязательств? Благодарю вас, сэр! — Парк махнул рукой в пародии на салют незримому Трауну.

— Вы планируете покинуть Империю Руки? — осторожно поинтересовался чисс.

— Что я точно планирую сделать, — ответил Восс, — так это допить вот эту бутылку, а затем разбить ее о гениальную башку Трауна и заставить того жалкого капитанишку сожрать осколки.

В его тоне чувствовалась мрачная окончательность принятого решения, и Стент встревожился, что Парк в самом деле может привести свою угрозу в исполнение.

— Сэр, позвольте сказать, что синдик еще может передумать, — попытался смягчить его чисс. — Должно быть, этот человек очень хорош…

— Нет, — перебил его Парк. — Я просмотрел его досье, поверь мне, там не за что глазу зацепиться. У этой столешницы больше индивидуальности, чем у Пеллеона. А весит он, наверное, как мы с тобой вместе взятые.

Со скорбной миной адмирал допил уже полупустой стакан и налил себе еще. Глядя на это, Стент поморщился. Положение, конечно, было скверное, но не могло считаться поводом для алкогольного отравления.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, — начал он в надежде отвлечь внимание Парка от выпивки, — что они сейчас на войне, рискуют собой и сражаются за правое дело. Если каждый день может оказаться последним, это добавляет остроты отношениям. Но после победы капитану Пеллеону нечем будет удержать синдика. Устав от вечных проблем в Империи и скуки в отношениях, Митт’рау’нуруодо вернется к вам. Вот увидите, через полгода после окончательной победы над Альянсом повстанцев он будет со слезами на глазах просить у вас прощения.

Подобное предположение показалось Парку настолько нереалистичным, что он отставил бутылку, удивленно посмотрел на чисса и рассмеялся:

— Полгода? Со слезами? Я и не думал, что ты такой оптимист, Стент, — улыбка, не отражавшаяся в глазах, окончательно покинула его лицо. — Нет, это дело решенное. Он сам мне говорил: когда чиссы встречают кого-то по-настоящему особенного, любовь всей своей жизни, то все летит хатту под хвост. Семья, связи, привязанности — им на все наплевать. А я-то думал, мне повезло, считал себя любовью всей его жизни. Стент, ты смотришь на самого большого идиота галактики.

Произошедшее никак не желало укладываться у Парка в голове. Как мог тот, кому он полностью доверял, кому верил больше, чем себе, предать его таким чудовищным образом? Траун знал толк в хитростях и обмане, не раз обводил вокруг пальца самых умных и изощренных противников и гордился этим. Казалось, он находил особый шарм в том, чтобы обмануть обманщика. Не много чести было в его нынешнем поступке — предать того, кто верил ему сверх меры. Восс почувствовал, как по щеке покатилась слеза, и с ужасом осознал, что не успеет скрыть этого: Стент уже ее заметил, подошел к нему со смесью сострадания и смущения на лице и положил руку на плечо.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Он вернется, и вы все обговорите. Ему не понравится, если вы подорвете свое здоровье.

Рука Стента незаметно переместилась с плеча на лопатку. Парку стало стыдно за себя: чисс гладил его по спине и успокаивал, как ребенка. Неужто он являл собой настолько жалкое зрелище?

— Не все ли теперь равно, что ему нравится? И какое тебе дело до моего здоровья? — огрызнулся Восс.

— Мне есть дело до всего, что вас касается, — спокойно проговорил Стент. — Я принес клятву верности и обещал заботиться о вас, как ваш tsuzepuso cabр я не могу позволить…

— Подожди, что ты там говоришь? Тsuzepuso cabp? Это что?

— Временный супруг. Синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо оказал мне честь, позволив заменять его во всем, что касается ваших отношений.

— Во всем, да? А если я врежу тебе вместо него?

— Если таково ваше желание, я подчиняюсь.

Он опустился на одно колено рядом с креслом Парка и склонил голову в абсолютной покорности. Не так он представлял себе это объяснение, не такой реакции ожидал. Глядя на него, Парк не сомневался, что он действительно примет любое наказание, вынесет любую боль и не посмеет отразить удар. Ему стало противно оттого, что он допустил, пусть даже на долю секунды, мысль о том, чтобы поднять руку на ни в чем неповинного юношу.

— Что за идиотский обычай? — с презрением бросил адмирал. — Я знал, что пожалею о том, что связался с чиссами, всегда знал.

Сделав пару глотков из горлышка, он запустил опустевшей бутылкой в стену и поднялся на ноги. Помещение тут же качнулось влево, Парк начал заваливаться на правый борт. Если бы Стент не подхватил его, ему пришлось бы со всем возможным достоинством подниматься с пола.

— Позвольте вам помочь, — проговорил чисс, не дожидаясь разрешения, закинул руку человека себе на плечо и стал прокладывать путь к спальне, придерживая его за талию. Парк вяло сопротивлялся, продолжая бормотать что-то о предателях, достойном гаморреанцев поведении и обманутых ожиданиях.

Стент не прислушивался к его словам. Утром адмирал будет раскаиваться в них, а ему придется делать вид, что он забыл бейсик. Он не понимал человеческий привычки топить горе в алкоголе и воспринимал ее как неотъемлемую часть людской культуры. Куда важнее ему было доставить Парка к месту назначения в целости и сохранности. А тот так и норовил вывернуться из хватки чисса и зацепиться за какой-нибудь предмет мебели, которых во внутренних покоях адмирала хватало. Не рискуя пересечь гостиную с таким вертким и ценным грузом без подстраховки, Стент подхватил человека и донес его до спальни на руках. Его вес оказался ровно таким, как чисс представлял. Он столько раз думал о том, при каких романтических обстоятельствах мог бы носить любимого на руках, как тот восхищался бы его силой, обнимал и целовал его. Реальность разбила его мечты. Но Стент был доволен и этим. Он и так получил больше, чем мог объективно надеяться.

Аккуратно опустив Парка на кровать, он присел рядом с ним, расстегнул ремень, стащил с него сапоги. Он полагал, что человек уже либо спит, либо вот-вот уснет, и позволил себе дерзость. Внутренний голос кричал о том, что это неправильно, но соблазн был слишком велик. Стент склонился над Парком, положил руки ему на бедра, провел ладонями вверх, затем вниз. Плотная ткань форменных брюк не позволяла в полной мере почувствовать тепло человеческого тела, но давала представление о форме его ног. Прикрыв глаза, Стент представил, какими мягкими и горячими были бы его бедра без одежды, как приятно было бы гладить и сжимать их, впиваться пальцами во время секса. Мысли свернули на скользкий путь. Пока не стало слишком поздно, Стент убрал руки, выпрямился и открыл глаза. К своему ужасу, он обнаружил, что все это время Восс наблюдал за ним и его манипуляциями. Удивительно, но тот не выглядел рассерженным, возмущенным или шокированным. В его взгляде было только сдержанное любопытство и легкая заинтересованность.

Повинуясь инстинкту, Стент снова склонился над человеком и накрыл его губы своими. Губы Парка были мягче и теплее, чем чисс представлял, и пахли алкоголем. Первый поцелуй длился едва ли несколько секунд. Больше всего Стент боялся оскорбить Парка. Но не было ни гневных тирад, ни возмущенных возгласов, ни звонких пощечин. Был только тихий вздох, а затем ладонь человека коснулась его затылка и слегка надавила. Стент послушно опустил голову и снова поцеловал Парка, на сей раз менее сдержанно, повторяя то, что видел в голофильмах. Он не был уверен в том, что делает и как делает, не представлял, нравится ли это Воссу. Знал лишь, что это самое прекрасное ощущение из всех, когда-либо им испытанных. Ни восторг полета, ни торжество победы в бою не могли сравниться с податливостью человека под ним. Он не понимал, как жил без прикосновений губ Парка, без его рук, блуждающих по спине, без едва слышимых стонов.

Восс первым прервал поцелуй, чтобы вздохнуть. В это время Стент начал жадно целовать его щеки, лоб, нос, подбородок, шею — все, куда только мог дотянуться, — и снова набросился на его губы с остервенением голодного, которому наконец швырнули краюху хлеба. Частица сознания Парка понимала, что он поступает бесчестно по отношению к Стенту, обещая ему наслаждение. Стоило прекратить все немедленно. 

Но юный чисс смотрел на него с таким обожанием, а неумелость его ласк с лихвой компенсировалась страстью. Траун никогда не был таким. В каждом его поступке был скрытый замысел. Иногда Парку казалось, что, даже занимаясь с ним любовью, Траун преследовал какую-то цель, готовил его к взятию очередного барьера. Он устал от постоянного конкура, каким бы увлекательным тот ни был; ему хотелось, чтобы его хоть раз любили без задней мысли, хоть раз хотелось не думать о том, как близость вписывается в общий план. Впереди у него была еще целая жизнь для сожалений, а пока он хотел вспомнить, каково это — быть желанным и любимым без условий.

Отстранив от себя Стента, Парк сел на постели и поймал полный паники взгляд чисса. С улыбкой он взял его за руку, погладил тыльную сторону ладони и прошептал:

— Дай мне посмотреть на тебя.

Когда Стент понял, что его не прогоняют, он охотно повиновался. Плохо слушающимися пальцами он начал возиться с застежками кителя. Привычные движения вдруг показались ему сложнейшим испытанием. За это время Восс избавился от собственного кителя и обдумывал, стоит ли снимать рубашку. Стент смотрел на него голодным взглядом и определенно оценил бы этот шаг. Но Парк сомневался. Для человека его возраста у него было достаточно подтянутое тело, но рядом с восхитительным чиссом он выглядел бы бледно, поэтому в итоге он не стал снимать рубашку, только расстегнул ворот и взглянул, как обстоят дела у Стента в борьбе с одеждой. Тот все еще копался с нижними застежками.   
Устав от его возни, Парк решил его поторопить: он приблизился, провел языком по ушной раковине, слегка прикусил мочку. Реакция последовала незамедлительно — пара нижних крючков была вырвана с корнем, Стент скинул на пол мешавший ему китель и снова накинулся на человека с неумелыми поцелуями. Восс вытащил из его брюк края рубашки, потянул их вверх. С секундной задержкой чисс понял, чего от него хотят, оторвался от губ человека, скинул рубашку и позволил себя рассмотреть.

Парк не был разочарован. Телосложение чиссов всегда вызывало у него неподдельное восхищение. Даже среди своих сородичей Стент выделялся высоким ростом и развитой мускулатурой. Восс не раз слышал восторженные реплики чиссов относительно Стента и полагал, что у того отбоя нет от поклонников и поклонниц. Но, похоже, до сих пор никому не удалось произвести на него впечатления. Кто бы мог подумать?

— О звезды, ты прекрасен, — восторженно проговорил Парк, провел ладонями по усыпанным веснушками плечам и рукам чисса, поцеловал россыпь веснушек на груди.

Свежесть кожи, каждый изгиб его тела говорили о силе и молодости. Прикосновения к нему казались Парку кощунством, словно он трогал грязными руками безупречную скульптуру, высеченную из голубого мрамора. И все же было нечто притягательное в этом ласковом варварстве: как будто ему представилась возможность усовершенствовать шедевр, поставить на нем свою подпись.

Стент податливо откинул назад голову, и Восс тут же начал медленно целовать и вылизывать доверчиво подставленную ему шею. Его ладони снова прошлись по широким плечам чисса, погладили мускулистые руки и подтянутый живот, скользнули вверх и замерли на груди. Человеческое тело мягкое, и остается таким даже после самых интенсивных тренировок. Сложение чиссов не подразумевает мягкости. Их тела — это оружие. Траун не раз говорил ему об этом, перемежая рассказ легкими поцелуями. Парк вспомнил голофото того, ради кого Траун его оставил.

Мягкость. 

Внезапно все встало на свои места, или же ему так показалось в алкогольном мареве. Вот что Траун увидел в Пеллеоне: упитанное тело, которое приятно обнимать. Всего лишь тело. Восс улыбнулся. Он вернется, надо только дать ему вволю натешиться. Все же Стент был прав. И Восс собирался отблагодарить его за дальновидность.

Парк провел языком по ореолу соска чисса и почувствовал, как юноша выгибается в ответ. Кончиком языка он немного подразнил сосок и взял его в рот. В ответ Стент тихо заскулил, подался вперед и крепче прижался к человеку, запустил руку ему в волосы. Восс тут же повторил манипуляцию с другим соком, провел пальцами по ширинке брюк чисса и ощутил, как по телу партнера прошла дрожь. Развивая успех, Парк скользнул под одежду и белье и накрыл ладонью горячий от возбуждение член юноши. Постанывая от удовольствия, Стент гладил его спину поверх рубашки, запускал руки и под нее, цеплялся за Парка подобно тому, как утопающий хватается за своего спасителя. И Восс собирался утопить юношу в океане удовольствия и утонуть вместе с ним.

Губы человека переместились на ключицы, а пальцы крепче сомкнулись вокруг толстого члена Стента. Парк начал двигать рукой, насколько позволяли неснятые брюки и белье. При этом он без устали покусывал и вылизывал основание шеи, ключицы и грудь чисса. Стент издал странный звук, похожий на смесь стона и хныканья, и как мог прижался к человеку, стал толкаться в его руку, не осознавая этого, пытался сделать хоть что-то, но мозг не мог дать телу ни одной осмысленной команды. Восс никогда не слышал ничего подобного, даже не догадывался, что чисский организм способен издавать такие звуки.

Чем больше юноша терял концентрацию, тем сильнее распалялся Парк. Мысленно он уже чувствовал на себе вес чисса, представлял, как его член будет ощущаться внутри, воображал его яростные, безудержные толчки. Ему хотелось получше рассмотреть достоинство юноши, но оставшаяся одежда мешала ему это сделать. Под жалобный стон Стента он вытащил руку из его брюк, немного приспустил их вместе с бельем и освободил член из плена одежды. Наконец-то Парк смог как следует его разглядеть и почувствовал, как рот непроизвольно наполняется слюной. Член оказался даже крупнее, чем Восс представлял после непродолжительных ласк, с красивым плавным изгибом и небольшой головкой. Пару секунд Парк всерьез раздумывал над тем, не подарить ли Стенту самый лучший минет в жизни, но в итоге решил, что это отвлечет того от основного занятия, и сосредоточился на мануальных ласках.

— Какой же ты огромный, Рау тебе бы позавидовал, — приврал Восс, скользя по внушительному органу чисса. — Хочу твой член, хочу, чтобы ты затрахал меня до беспамятства.

Горячее дыхание у шеи, жаркие слова, идеальные прикосновения сводили Стента с ума. Движения руки Парка почти не отличались от ласк его собственной ладони, но ощущения были в сотню раз лучше. Человек определенно знал, что надо делать. Стенту немедленно захотелось ответить ему тем же.

Неожиданный оргазм накрыл его с головой, он даже не успел предупредить человека. Тот как раз сжал пальцы вокруг головки и вдруг почувствовал на них горячие капли спермы. Стент вцепился в его плечи и всем весом навалился на него, продолжая толкаться в его руку. Наслаждение, совсем непохожее на то, которое он получал наедине с собой, превосходящее все, что он когда-либо испытывал, разливалось по телу. В изнеможении он уронил голову на плечо Парка и закрыл глаза. Он так давно мечтал почувствовать на себе руки Восса и наконец получил желаемое. Теперь он с трудом представлял, как дожил до своих лет, не зная этой ласки.

Было что-то еще, что-то важное, что он упустил. Стент мысленно повторил слова Парка. И пришел в ужас. Восс хотел продолжения, притом немедленно, а он позволил себе кончить, как мальчишка. Он разочаровал Парка, опозорил себя и подвел синдика. Он не достоин оказанной ему чести.

Бормоча под нос извинения, Стент отстранился от Восса, уверенный, что тот больше никогда не позволит ему к себе притронуться. Он ожидал упреков и насмешек в свой адрес — видят звезды, он этого заслуживал, — но Парк смотрел на него с теплотой и заботливо улыбался.

— У тебя давно никого не было? — спросил он.

Минуту назад Стент считал, что сильнее опозориться уже невозможно, и ошибся. И зачем он только сказал Парку, что он его временный муж? Теперь тот будет знать, что синдик подсунул ему не просто неумеху-скорострела, а девственника. Будто Воссу мало проблем на работе, чтобы еще в свободное время заниматься обучением Стента. Такого позора молодой чисс бы не перенес, поэтому в ответ на вопрос Парка отвел взгляд и кивнул. С некоторой натяжкой это могло сойти за подтверждение проблем в личной жизни, а не за полное ее отсутствие.

— Ничего, такое случается, — утешил его Парк и поцеловал в уголок рта. — Зато теперь мы можем не торопиться.

Стент потупился, заметил беловатые капли на руке человека и засмущался еще сильнее.

— Простите, мне так стыдно. Я вас испачкал, — пробормотал он и хотел было достать платок, чтобы помочь Парку вытереться, но тот остановил его. Не отводя взгляда от лица Стента, он поднес испачканные спермой пальцы ко рту и медленно, один за другим, облизал их. Чисс зачарованно наблюдал за действом, поражаясь, как человеку не противно, и гадал, делал ли он так с синдиком, и что тот об этом думал. Несмотря на недавний оргазм, его член с интересом среагировал на это зрелище. Стенту захотелось поцеловать Парка, почувствовать вкус своей спермы на языке человека.

Испугавшись собственной непристойности, залившийся краской чисс слез с постели, продолжая извиняться, и начал собирать с пола свою одежду. Он и так достаточно опозорился на сегодня, и чем дольше он будет оставаться рядом с человеком, тем больше шанс снова сделать что-нибудь не так.

— Стент.

Голос Парка заставил его замереть. 

— Посмотри на меня.

Сгорая со стыда, Стент оторвал взгляд от пола и вещей, которые держал в руках. Парк сдвинулся к изголовью кровати, снял оставшуюся на нем одежду, одной рукой начал медленно ласкать свой член, а другой поманил чисса к себе. Стент не помнил, как разжал пальцы, как выронил свои вещи, как стаскивал брюки и сапоги. Он помнил только манящий взгляд Восса и ленивые движения его руки. Потом были бесконечные поцелуи, которыми Стент осыпал тело человека, и мягкость его кожи под губами, под пальцами. Чисс полностью растворился в обоюдных ласках и ощущениях, забыв про все на свете.

Следующим четким воспоминанием было то, как он лежал на спине, поглаживая бедра Парка, а тот нависал над ним, тяжело дыша. Стент вспомнил слова синдика об основных эрогенных зонах человека — шея, спина, ягодицы — и нерешительно положил ладони на задницу Парка. Он был поражен ее мягкостью не меньше, чем тем, что Восс старательно растягивал анус, подготавливая себя для… Об этом Стент не смел даже думать, не мог поверить, что ему так повезло. Отчасти ему хотелось самому проделать эту операцию, но он боялся сделать человеку больно из-за своей неопытности. Может быть, в следующий раз Парк позволит ему хотя бы посмотреть. Если следующий раз состоится, если он снова не облажается, подсказывал внутренний голос.

Додумать очередную самоуничижительную мысль Стент не смог, поскольку скользкая от смазки рука Парка опустилась на его возбужденный член и начала ласкать его. Чисс не смог сдержать стона восторга и вскинул бедра навстречу нежным прикосновениям. Затем на разгоряченный член пролилась струйка прохладной смазки из флакона, перепад температур заставил юношу зашипеть. Восс усмехнулся, но Стенту было уже плевать на то, как звучит его голос, на то, как он выглядит стороны.

Обильно смазав член любовника, Парк оседлал его бедра и начал неспешно опускаться на него, придерживаясь за спинку кровати. Едва почувствовав тесноту его тела, Стент вскинул бедра, пытаясь проникнуть глубже в восхитительное тепло, но Восс прижал его к постели.

— Не двигайся, я скажу, когда будет можно, — сказал он.

Стент согласно кивнул и с помощью остатков самоконтроля заставил себя лежать неподвижно. Его член медленно погружался в тело любовника, тот иногда останавливался, покачивал бедрами вперед и назад, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Наконец Парк полностью насадился на него и замер, слегка запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша. К этому моменту Стент уже не был уверен, на каком свете находится. Реальность превосходила самые лучшие фантазии, самые горячие сны. Он до крови искусал нижнюю губу, боль несколько отвлекала его от сладостных ощущений и помогала держать себя под контролем. Не имея возможности двигаться, Стент скользил руками по телу любовника, гладил и сжимал его член, за что удостоился похвалы Парка.

— Хороший мальчик, — хрипло прошептал тот.

При иных обстоятельствах Стента оскорбило бы то, что с ним разговаривают, как с домашним питомцем, но сейчас, в пылу страсти, он нашел это обращение невероятно возбуждающим. В его голове царил хаос из обрывков мыслей на бейсике и чеун о том, что Парк великолепен, что ему никогда не доводилось испытывать ничего подобного, которые перемежались эротическими фантазиями и клятвами в вечной любви. Кажется, он даже поделился всем этим с человеком.

То ли слова чисса возымели действие, то ли Парк и сам хотел как можно скорее перейти к более активной фазе, но он начал двигаться, сперва медленно, слегка приподнимаясь над телом любовника. Стент тут же попытался ответить, толкнувшись навстречу, но Восс снова его удержал. Пальцы чисса впились в бедра человека. Стенту казалось, что его поджаривают на медленном огне: Парк явно никуда не спешил и растягивал удовольствие, каждым движением продлевая сладкую агонию своего любовника до тех пор, пока тот не начал жалобно скулить.

Территории Империя Руки были необъятны, правители планет, систем и секторов уважали Парка, некоторые даже принесли ему клятву верности на крови. Адмирал владел сильнейшим флотом в Неизведанных регионах и держал в своих руках жизни триллионов разумных существ. Но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким могущественным, как в тот момент, когда умирающий от наслаждения чисс под ним умолял о милосердии. И Парк сжалился над ним.

Он оперся о грудь Стента для равновесия, почувствовал, как бешено бьется сердце чисса, и ускорил темп. Ему и самому было нелегко сдерживаться — за время разлуки с Трауном он истосковался по сексу и ощущению заполненности внутри себя — и теперь намеревался получить удовольствие, которого был так долго лишен. А раз Траун не постеснялся рассказать о своем адюльтере, то они квиты. Когда тот вернется и узнает обо всем, можно будет покаяться друг перед другом и продолжить жить как прежде. 

Стент ухватился за его предплечья, посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век и зашептал что-то о любви и о том, как ему хорошо. На мгновение Парку стало совестно от того, что ждет юношу по возвращении Трауна, но удовольствие, приправленное алкоголем, быстро заставило его забыть об этом. На размышления еще будет время, а сейчас они только мешали.

Парк снова оперся о спинку кровати, нависнув над Стентом, и сменил угол проникновения, что позволило чиссу начать двигаться. Его первые робкие толчки были встречены томным стоном человека. Осмелев, Стент сжал ягодицы любовника и стал более резко входить в него. Он утратил чувство времени, все потеряло значение, кроме наслаждения. Заметив, что после некоторых толчков с члена человека капают крупные капли предэякулята, он тут же старался повторить движение. Парк не остался равнодушным к его стараниям.

Через несколько минут Восс отпустил спинку кровати, практически полностью лег на Стента и поцеловал его так нежно, как только мог. Чисс замер. Эффект от поцелуя показался ему едва ли не более возбуждающим, чем все остальное, чем они занимались в этот вечер. Осторожно поглаживая спину человека, Стент слегка массировал его плечи и поясницу. Парк плавно прервал поцелуй и посмотрел в лицо чисса. Во взгляде красных глаз читалось неподдельное обожание на грани религиозного экстаза, словно Восс был живым божеством. Траун никогда не смотрел на своего человека так.

Парк прижался лбом ко лбу Стента и прикрыл глаза. Оба раскраснелись и тяжело дышали, тела блестели от пота.

— Давай изо всех сил, — попросил Восс.

Больше Стент не сдерживался. Он прижал к себе Парка, обхватил так, что тот почти не мог двигаться, и начал яростно выбиваться в него под почти идеальным углом. Член человека, горячий и истекающий предэякулятом, оказался зажат между их животами. Их стоны смешались, и оба понимали, что при таком сумасшедшем ритме не продержатся долго. Стент сорвался первым. Ему казалось, что оргазм будет длиться вечно и сожжет его дотла, и все же он не переставал двигаться, чтобы удовлетворить любовника. А когда собственное наслаждение стало болезненным, Стент ощутил влагу на животе и почувствовал, как тело Парка сокращается вокруг его члена. С громким стоном тот впился в плечи чисса, обессиленно повалился на него и снова прошептал: «Хороший мальчик».

Стент дышал, как загнанный зверь, смотрел в потолок и никак не мог собраться с мыслями. В одном он не сомневался: Траун сошел с ума. Надо быть безумцем, чтобы оставить своего человека и добровольно отказаться от такого удовольствия. Ни одна империя этого не стоит. По крайней мере, в послеоргазменной дымке ему казалось именно так. Письмо Трауна не могло быть настоящим, скорее всего, того вынудили его написать. Значит, однажды он прилетит на Нирауан, чтобы забрать свое. Забрать у Стента Парка. 

Не в силах смириться с этой мыслью, чисс крепче обнял лежавшего на нем человека. Стент решил, что, как только Траун вернется, он вызовет его на поединок за право обладать Парком. Многие, и синдик в первую очередь, сочли бы такой шаг предательством и нарушением традиций, но ему было все равно: он не представлял себе жизни без ласк Парка. Бой будет не из легких, но свои шансы на победу он оценивал как довольно высокие. Конечно, Траун — великий воин, зато Стент моложе и сильнее. И он ни при каких условиях не собирался сдаваться. После боя он отправится либо в объятия Восса, либо в объятия смерти. Конечно, если Парк позволит провести бой. Без его согласия…

Стент оторвал взгляд от потолка и посмотрел на Восса. Тот мирно посапывал, обхватив его за плечи, и в ближайшее время явно не собирался обсуждать их совместное будущее. Не в первый раз за вечер Стент растерялся и не знал, что делать. Все головидео, которые он смотрел, заканчивались оргазмами обоих партнеров и не проливали свет на то, что надо делать дальше. Стент догадывался, что Воссу может быть неприятно лежать испачканным в смеси смазки и биологических жидкостей, но еще меньше ему бы понравилось неожиданное пробуждение под струями душа. Что до него самого, то он готов был пренебречь личной гигиеной ради возможности побыть в объятиях Восса и как следует запомнить его запах, пропитаться им. Поэтому он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Парка, подтянул одеяло и укрыл им их обоих. В полусне он продолжал гладить спину Восса и перебирать пряди его волос, пока не погрузился в уютный сон.

— — — 

Утро встретило Парка похмельем и ломотой во всем теле, никак не связанной с выпитым накануне алкоголем. Когда он нехотя открыл глаза, то увидел, что лежит на боку, а прямо перед ним находится крепкая рука чисса. Сперва он обрадовался. Если Траун возвращался из путешествий посреди ночи, то всегда незаметно залезал в кровать, прижимался к Воссу и обнимал его. На следующий день первым, что видел Парк, как правило, были руки его любовника. Поэтому, вновь обнаружив себя в объятиях чисса, он предположил, что Траун вернулся и не стал его будить.

Затем пришли воспоминания о вчерашнем дне, включая те, которые и заставили его напиться. Вместе с ними появилось понимание, что Траун уже не вернется, по крайней мере, не вернется к нему, а вчерашнее просветление было бредовой выдумкой и шуткой сознания. Восс вспомнил потрясенный вид Стента, когда он рассказал ему о письме Трауна, его неумелые попытки утешить и… На этом моменте он начал мечтать об амнезии. 

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить сон чисса, Парк повернулся на другой бок за подтверждением страшных подозрений. Ему доводилось просыпаться с неожиданными партнерами, но никого из них он не знал так близко, как Стента. Противно стало не от самого факта неуставных отношений, а от выбора того, с кем факт был совершен. Когда-то он носил Стента на руках, покупал ему игрушки и читал книги, когда тот болел. Сейчас он не смог бы оторвать Стента от пола при всем желании, а в игрушках и сказках тот давно не нуждался. Ребенок вырос, и Восс удивился, что ему потребовалось столько времени и весьма неординарный способ, чтобы это понять. И все же то, что они сделали, было ужасно, неправильно. Приятно, но совершенно недопустимо, и будет лучше, если они… Что? Забудут об этом и притворятся, что ничего не было? Будь на месте Стента кто угодно, Парк бы именно это и предложил. Но молодой чисс отдавался ему с такой покорностью и желанием, при этом так неумело, что невольно возникало подозрение в его невинности. До этой ночи. 

На секунду Воссу показалось, что его сейчас вырвет. Если бы его первый раз был со стариком, он бы получил моральную травму на всю жизнь и попытался как можно скорее сбежать от такого любовника. Но Стент остался и спокойно спал с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. Парк и раньше замечал, что он хорош собой, но еще никогда не видел его таким спокойным. В течение дня молодой чисс всегда был собран, а его лицо имело строгое или напряженное выражение. Сейчас он полностью расслабился, похоже, видел приятные сны. Его веки слегка подрагивали, в лице стали заметны почти детские черты.

«Что же я наделал?» — с ужасом подумал Парк. Считая, что недостоин любоваться сонной мордашкой Стента, он все равно не мог отвести от него глаз. Восс осторожно провел пальцами по веснушчатой щеке чисса, задержал руку на пару мгновений дольше, чем следовало, уверяя себя, что как только тот проснется, следует сразу положить конец этому недоразумению. Должно быть, Стент почувствовал его прикосновение сквозь сон. Он прижался к Парку и приоткрыл глаза. Тут же на его губах появилась улыбка, он удержал руку человека, поцеловал ладонь и потерся о нее щекой.

— Привет, — сонно проговорил он.

— Привет, — отозвался Парк.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Стент.

«После того, что я с ним сделал, он еще интересуется моим самочувствием», — скорбно подумал Парк, но вслух сказал другое:

— Голова зверски болит, так что я решил больше никогда не пить, — он выдавил слабую улыбку. — Или хотя бы в ближайшие несколько дней.

Сонливость Стента тут же исчезла. Он приподнялся на локте, внимательно посмотрел на Парка и засыпал его вопросами:

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? У тебя есть болеутоляющее? Позвать врача?

— Нет, не нужно, все нормально, скоро пройдет.

Но Стента это не убедило. Выспросив, где Парк хранит аптечку, он тут же встал, нашел таблетки от головной боли и от похмелья, набрал воды в освежителе. Отказываться от предложенной помощи было глупо, и Парк неохотно выпил лекарство. Никакая головная боль не могла сравниться с тем, что ему предстояло сообщить юноше. Пока тот метался по спальне, обеспокоенный состоянием его здоровья, Парк наблюдал за ним, запоминая его красоту и грацию хищника. Ведь это, возможно, был последний раз, когда ему довелось видеть рядом с собой обнаженного чисса.

— Если не возражаешь, я бы хотел остаться, пока тебе не станет лучше, вдруг тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — Стент сел на край кровати и скромно потупился, собираясь с духом. — Я мог бы снова сделать тебе приятно.

— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал мне приятно, уж точно не так, как вчера, — категорично заявил Парк.

Судя по выражению лица чисса, он был близок к панике, что показалось Парку удивительным: Стент сохранял поразительное хладнокровие под огнем противника и в ситуациях, которые казались безнадежными. 

— Тебе не понравилось? — с трудом выдавил из себя он и взял Восса за руку. — Обещаю, я научусь, только скажи, что делать.

— Не я тебе должен это говорить, — ответил Парк, неохотно высвободил руку и тяжко вздохнул, готовясь дать чиссу отповедь. — Стент, ты — молодой и потрясающе красивый юноша. Будь я лет на десять-пятнадцать моложе, я был бы польщен твоим вниманием и, поверь мне, не выпустил бы тебя из своей постели. Но тебе лучше найти кого-нибудь своего возраста, со схожими интересами…

— Все, что меня интересует, это ты и процветание Империи Руки, — поспешил ответить Стент. — Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. Я люблю тебя больше жизни. 

— Да, я слышал это вчера, — согласился Восс; сейчас он уже не помнил всех признаний чисса, но тогда они показались ему очень милыми и романтичными, словно почерпнутыми из старинных романов, которые он так любил. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что не достоин твоей любви. Тебе нужен тот, кто ответит на твои чувства полной взаимностью, а не… — поняв, что чем дольше он будет ходить вокруг да около, тем дольше чисс будет мучиться неопределенностью, Парк решился сказать главное: — Стент, я никогда не смогу любить тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.

Он ожидал, что Стент оскорбится, согласится с нелестными словами человека в адрес самого себя и уйдет, а через некоторое время найдет утешение в объятиях кого-нибудь из своих сверстников. Но он ошибся. Вместо этого Стент подсел ближе к нему, бережно прикоснулся к его щеке и нежно поцеловал.

— Знаю. И мне плевать, — заверял его Стент между легчайшими поцелуями, которыми покрывал лицо человека. — Ты нужен мне, без тебя я умру. Я восхищаюсь твоей преданностью синдику, всегда восхищался. Но теперь ты свободен от него и можешь жить, как захочешь и… с кем захочешь.

— Нет. Я подожду, когда он явится сюда, посмотрю в его бесстыжие красные глаза и послушаю, как он повторит мне слово в слово то, что написал, — возразил Парк, отстраняясь. — Вот тогда я буду свободен — и ни минутой раньше.

Его голос звучал так мрачно и решительно, что он сам поразился невероятной перемене, произошедшей с ним всего за один день. Проснувшись прошлым утром, он еще думал о том, что, когда Траун вернется, он набросится на него прямо в ангаре и зацелует так, что тот и слова сказать не сможет. Безмерная любовь, которую он столько лет питал к неблагодарному чиссу, никуда не делась, но приобрела сперва горький привкус предательства и отчаяния, а теперь еще и стыда.

— Хорошо. В таком случае я тоже продолжу выполнять обязанности временного супруга до тех пор, пока этот момент не наступит, — упрямо заявил Стент.

Парк не любил использовать запрещенные приемы и знал, что после некоторых слов нет и не может быть возврата. У него осталось два последних аргумента, недостойных человека его высокого положения. Но если только с их помощью удастся пробить стену чисского упрямства, он был готов пустить их в ход. В конце концов, если нет свидетелей, то некому обвинить его в непорядочности.

— Взгляни на дело вот с какой стороны, — усевшись поудобнее, начал он. — Сколько я еще смогу удовлетворять тебя — год, два, пять? Через десять лет свою привязанность я буду выражать только словами, но тебе этого уже будет мало. Когда-то я тоже был молод и знаю, что в твоем возрасте желание с каждым годом только растет. Прошу, не губи свою молодость ради того, чтобы потешить мое эго или выполнить обязательства перед тем, кто забыл о своих клятвах.

— Пусть так, я готов смириться с этим, — не отступал чисс.

Вздохнув, Парк произнес:

— Не хотелось этого говорить. Если до этого дойдет, то что ты можешь мне предложить? Траун дал мне империю и сделал адмиралом. Какую жизнь ты обеспечишь бывшему правителю Неизведанных регионов? Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы жить в шалаше и питаться любовью да сорняками.

— Я все еще член семьи Крес, нравится им это или нет, — парировал Стент. — Формально я не нарушил тех законов Доминации, которые позволили бы им от меня отказаться. Напротив, закон предписывает им найти для меня занятие, достойное моего происхождения, так что у нас в любом случае будет еда и кров,— он задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Думаю, глава семьи Митт сможет найти для меня место на флоте.

Парк тут же поймал его на слове:

— Уточняющий вопрос: он не откажет тебе в помощи до или после того, как узнает, что ты сбежал с любовником его сына?

Стент насупился, как в детстве, когда понимал, что крыть больше нечем, но сдаться был еще не готов.

— Тогда я останусь здесь и буду во всем служить тебе так, как ты позволишь, — упорствовал он. — Но если ты собрался доживать свой век в одиночестве и печали, знай, я этого не допущу. Однажды я сказал, что будь я на месте синдика, то никогда бы тебя не оставил. С тех пор мое мнение не изменилось.

Видя, что уговорами дело не решить, Парк сдался и примирительно вскинул руки. Возможно, позже в голову придут другие подходящие аргументы, и они вернутся к этому разговору, или Стент наконец одумается, а пока можно заключить временный мир.

— Чувствую, я об этом еще пожалею, — с ноткой трагизма в голосе произнес Парк. — Хорошо, можешь продолжать следовать вашим диким чисским ритуалам. Но на повторение прошлой ночи не рассчитывай. Есть определенные нормы и приличия, которые мы должны соблюдать…

«В соответствии с этими нормами ты когда-то закрутил роман со своим командиром?» — хотелось поинтересоваться Стенту, но он удержался и позволил Парку продолжать формулировать условия их отношений. В сложившихся обстоятельствах эта ремарка стала бы не слишком продуктивным продолжением разговора. Когда вспыхивала страсть, ни общественное мнение, ни законы, ни приличия, ни разница в возрасте или статусе влюбленных уже не имели значения. В этом отношении люди и чиссы были схожи — и обе расы с одинаковым упорством это отрицали. Стент согласился со всеми выставленными условиями, выпросив лишь одно: разрешение прикасаться к человеку, когда никого нет поблизости. В остальном природа и внешние проявления их отношений не слишком изменились.

Довольный результатами переговоров, Парк завернулся в поданный чиссом халат и отправился в душ. Смывая с себя засохшие следы их вчерашних развлечений, он вдруг подумал о Нирице. Если тот узнает, что Парк обидел чисса, к которому капитан относился едва ли не как к сыну, это станет не просто концом их дружбы. Если это произойдет, то Парку придется собирать вещи и срочно бежать в Империю, потому что во всех Неизведанных регионах не найдется такой захолустной планеты или защищенной крепости, которая смогла бы укрыть его от гнева бывшего друга. Почему-то ему казалось, что Нириц непременно узнает, а не узнает, так догадается, а не догадается, так почувствует. Как никогда Парк проклинал удушливый мирок нирауанской крепости, где всем все друг о друге известно, и ни один секрет не остается секретом надолго.

Вытеревшись и закрыв халатом как можно большую часть тела, он вышел из освежителя и предоставил его в полное распоряжение Стента. От его внимания не укрылись ни разочарованный взгляд чисса, наверняка надеявшегося увидеть человека обнаженным, ни его «случайное» прикосновение, будто он не смог разминуться с Парком в дверях. 

— Если тебе нужно время, чтобы все обдумать и оправиться после случившегося, я готов подождать, вечно, если придется, — сказал Стент в спину человека.

Дверь за ним закрылась. Парк вздохнул. Фраза показалась ему знакомой, он где-то ее уже слышал или читал… Да, время ему не помешает. 

А вот ввоз любовных романов из Доминации чиссов надо запретить.


End file.
